Adolescentes
by Nan3da
Summary: Fic sobre os filhos dos Csi's.   Se eu contar aqui, nao vai ter graça.
1. Chapter 1

O romance

Chapter 1:

Grissom e Sara tinham uma filha, o nome dela era Amélia. Ela era uma adolescente super inteligente, com dons super legais. Ela sabia tocar piano muito bem, ela também dançava muito bem. Mas ela era uma adolescente, e ela mesmo sendo filha de Grissom e Sara não deixava de ser rebelde.

- Mãe, posso sair? – perguntou entrando na cozinha.

- Aonde? – perguntou Sara.

- Não sei. Somente sair. – respondeu a garota.

- Não – respondeu Grissom entrando na cozinha.

- Você nem sabe o que perguntei para a mamãe... – protestou a garota.

- Você perguntou se podia sair e sua mãe perguntou aonde e você respondeu que não sabia – falou Grissom abrindo a geladeira.

- Aff... Mãe! – disse a garota indignada.

- Amélia você não vai sair se não me falar aonde! – disse Sara tomando um gole e água.

- Que saco! – resmungou Amélia saindo da cozinha e indo para o quarto.

XXX

Na Casa de Catherine...

Catherine e Warrick haviam se casado e tiveram o Anthony. Ele era um garoto popular a saidinho. Saia com todas as garotas e adorava irritar a irmã mais velha. Lindsey. Anthony tinha pele um pouco morena e cabelos escuros. Olhos verdes e ele era musculoso.

- Mãe vou sair – disse o garoto pegando a jaqueta.

- Aonde? – perguntou Catherine.

- Sei lá. Acho que vou na casa da Blair e da Serena – respondeu o menino saindo.

- Anthony volta aqui – ordenou Catherine.

- Oi.

- O Greg e a Riley não estão lá. Olha o que você vai fazer. Você é assanhadinho e elas também são.

- Eca mãe. Fale isso pra Lindsey e não pra mim! – disse o garoto fazendo cara de nojo e saindo.

XXX

Na casa de Nick...

Nick tinha um menino, ele também era bonito. Ele era branco de olhos chocolate. O cabelo era da cor dos olhos. O garoto também era musculoso. Nick tinha rompido com a mão do seu filho quando pegou ela traindo-o. Nick tinha conseguido a guarda do Taylor.

- Pai posso não ir ver minha mãe? – perguntou o garoto mudando o canal a TV.

- Não, você tem que ir ver sua mãe. – respondeu Nick se sentando no sofá ao lado do filho.

- Me diz, por que eu tenho que vê-la se ela não me dá importância? – perguntou o garoto chateado.

- Já conversamos sobre isso.

Taylor se levantou e foi para o quarto. Logo depois ele saiu do quarto.

- Vou na casa da Blair e da Serena. O Tony vai lá.

- Okay, não volta tarde. Volta lá pelas 11h da noite. Me liga e eu vou te buscar.

- Okay. Tchau pai – disse o garoto dando um abraço no pai.

Na casa de Greg...

- Será que eles vão vir? – perguntou Blair a irmã.

- Sei lá. Acho que eles vêm sim. Eles vêm toda sexta.

- Será que a Amélia vem?

- Sei lá. Ela anda meio estranha. Acho que ela está gostando de algum garoto.

- Será que a mamãe vai ficar muito brava se nós pegarmos o vinho?

- Vai – respondeu Serena se jogando na cama da mãe. – Aliás, o que vamos dar pra ela? Semana que vem é dia das mães.

- Qualquer coisa... Podemos dar um perfume ou qualquer coisa do tipo...

Nesse instante o interfone tocou.

- É... Alguém chegou. – disse Serena.

Elas foram até a porta e abriram. Encontraram Anthony e Taylor.

- Hi boys – cumprimentaram as meninas.

- Hi girls – responderam sorrindo.

- Trouxeram o baralho?

- Hu-hum... E trouxe canudinhos de açúcar – respondeu Taylor.

Eles entraram e começaram arrumar a sala para ficar do gosto deles. Eles afastaram os sofás, tiraram a mesinha de centro do centro da sala e colocaram uma mesa plástica no centro da sala. Pegaram o refrigerante que tinha na geladeira e levaram para a sala. Logo depois o interfone tocou. Blair abriu a porta e viu Amélia.

- Pronto, vamos começar – anunciou Blair.

Eles distribuíram as cartas.

- Antes de começar... Quem perder vai fazer o quê? – perguntou Serena.

- Sei lá... Dança hula-hula batendo asas que nem galinha – sugeriu Blair.

- Essa é boa. Depois a gente decide – disse Taylor.

No meio do jogo Blair pergunta:

- O que vocês vão dar pra mãe de você?

Serena cutucou a irmã com o pé.

- Bom, como um bom filho, eu pretendo dar um beijo e um abraço na mamãe – respondeu Tony.

- Eu... Hum... Sei lá – respondeu Taylor não dando muita importância.

- Vou dar um quite de sabonetes para mamãe – respondeu Amélia.

- Vamos sair? – perguntou Tony jogando um guardanapo usado em Blair.

- Pra onde? – perguntou Amélia.

- Sei lá... Vamos num cassino... – sugeriu Tony.

- Estou sem grana – disse Taylor.

- A gente passa na sua casa, aí você pega o dinheiro e aí a gente vai – sugeriu Serena.

- Okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Eles tinham ido à casa de Nick pegar a grana de Taylor e depois passaram pegar Lindsey. Eles entraram num cassino com identidades falsas. Os meninos foram para a mesa de pôquer e as meninas foram para o bar.

- Blair você não tem cérebro garota? – perguntou Serena.

- Claro que tenho – respondeu a outra pegando com o bar man uma bebida.

- Você sabe a história do Taylor e pergunta na frente dele o que ele vai dar pra mãe dele? Ah você espera que eu acredite que não foi por intenção?

- Gente... – disse Amélia olhando para a porta.

- Cala a boca. – disse Serena a Amélia.

- Estamos fudidas – disse Lindsey olhando para a porta de entrada.

- O que foi? – perguntou Blair olhando para a porta.

- Fudeu – disse Serena.

- Me da a bosta de celular – pediu Lindsey para Amélia.

Lindsay mandou um SMS para o irmão:

"Olha quem está na porta. E vem pro bar"

Assim que Tony recebeu a mensagem ele puxou Taylor para fora da mesa e eles se encontraram no bar.

- Precisamos sair daqui – disse Amélia tremendo.

- Não não, a gente vai ficar aqui esperando eles virem até a gente – ironizou Lindsey.

_- Gente quero que fiquem onde estão, aconteceu um homicídio e vamos precisar recolher as digitais e o DNA de todos aqui para eliminá-los como suspeitos – disse Grissom._

- É nesse cassino que tem uma janela no banheiro feminino que dá para os fundos? – perguntou Blair.

- Acho que é. Vamos embora – disse Amélia.

- Não espera que nós entremos no banheiro feminino? – perguntou Taylor.

- Na verdade sim – respondeu Serena.

Eles saíram um de cada vez para o banheiro, mas não deu certo. A primeira a entrar no banheiro foi Lindsey. Mas ela saiu rapidamente.

- Os fundos estão sendo vigiados por policiais.

- Droga. Brilhante ideia que você teve Tony! – disse Amélia – Vamos a um cassino? – disse imitando Tony.

- A cala boca. Vamos ficar de cabeça baixa e tentar evitar que eles nos reconheçam. – disse Tony.

Foi o que eles fizeram. Eles ficaram no bar de cabeça baixa.

- Moça preciso das suas digitais – disse Catherine tocando o ombro de Lindsey.

Lindsey estendeu a mão direita. Catherine tirou as digitais da mão direita. Pegou a mão esquerda de Lindsey e começou a tirar as digitais.

"Jesus Cristo, pelo amor de Deus, me ajuda! Ela não pode descobrir que somos nós. Eu sei que erramos..." – pensava Lindsey.

- Moça qual é o seu nome?- perguntou Catherine.

- Alice Wren – respondeu Lindsey fazendo uma voz esganiçada.

- Obrigada. – disse anotando.

Catherine já tinha pegado as digitais de todos, só faltava as de Amélia.

- Moça a mão direita, por favor – pediu Catherine.

Amélia estendeu a mão direita. Catherine estava terminando de tirar as digitais. Quando escutou Grissom vir ajudá-la.

- Catherine vou pegar o DNA de todos agora.

- Ha tah – respondeu a loira concordando.

Grissom foi até Lindsey e disse:

- Moça abra a boca – pediu.

Lindsay viu que não tinha saída. Ela pegou o cotonete da mão de Grissom e ainda de cabeça baixa recolheu a saliva.

Logo depois foi a vez de Taylor. O garoto não sabia o que fazer. Ele ergueu a cabeça.

- Taylor! – disse Grissom surpreso.

Os adolescentes ergueram a cabeça todos juntos e olharam para Grissom.

- O Cath – disse Grissom chamando a amiga que estava um pouco mais adiante.

- Que foi? – perguntou olhando para Grissom.

Assim que ela viu o que era foi até eles e chamou o resto da equipe. Eles encaravam os filhos. Cada adolescente sabia o que os pais estavam dizendo mentalmente.

XXX

Catherine levou o grupo de adolescentes para uma viatura mandou o policial levá-los para o lab. Eles estavam na sala de descanso. Mas não estavam descansando.

- Foi tudo culpa sua! – disse Blair para Taylor.

- O que queria que eu fizesse? – perguntou irritado.

- Parem! – disse Serena. – Chega. Parecem duas crianças irracionais!

- Aff, como se você fosse adulta – retrucou Blair.

- Para. Chega! O próximo que fizer um ruído vai levar um tapa na boca! – berrou Lindsey.

Todos se acalmaram. Eles ficaram esperando os pais chegarem durante três horas. Quando eles chegaram foram direto conversar com os filhos.

- Quem teve a ideia? – perguntou Sara olhando para todos.

Nenhum dos adolescentes respondeu.

- Blair e Serena quem foi? – perguntou Riley.

- Num sei – responderam as meninas.

- Lindsey ou Tony? – perguntou Warrick.

- Que preconceito o senhor tem com a gente pai – disse Tony – Já está nos acusando de algo que não fizemos!

- Amélia? – perguntou Grissom encarando a filha.

A menina ficou calada.

- Taylor? – perguntou Nick olhando para o filho.

- Não fui eu – respondeu o garoto.

- Warrick, eu e Riley, nós vamos ficar no lab e investigar o caso. Os demais podem ir para casa.

- Mas... – começou Catherine que foi logo interrompida.

- Catherine eu disse no telefone que precisava de ajuda na cena. O resto nós três damos conta.

- Então é assim? Nós fazemos o trabalho pesado e vocês ficam com a parte boa? – disse indignada. – Entendi. Me avise quem matou a vitima – debochou Catherine saindo da sala.

XXX

Na casa de Sara...

- Amélia você já saiu escondida. Ainda entra com identidade falsa num cassino. O que vai ser agora? Fugir pra... – disse Sara dando um sermão na filha.

- Nós não íamos ao cassino, foi de ultima hora. Nós estávamos na casa da tia Riley jogando um jogo com o baralho e aí o Tony teve e ideia de ir ao cassino e...

- Ah, então foi o Tony? – perguntou Sara.

Amélia ficou em silêncio. Tinha acabado de dedurar o seu amigo.

- Mãe não foi por mal... – disse tentando explicar.

- Não foi? Então pensa que fugir e deixar um bilhete em cima da cama não foi por mal? Ou ir para um cassino e entrar com identidade falsa não foi por mal também? Se fosse outros policiais que tivessem pego vocês lá no cassino vocês estariam na cadeia! – bronqueou.

- Mas mãe...

- Não tem mais mãe ou menos mãe! Está de castigo!

Amélia ficou em silêncio por um segundo e perguntou:

- Qual será minha punição? E quanto tempo ficarei punida?

- Sem sair, mexer no computador e sem jogar vídeo-game, por tempo indeterminado.

- Okay – disse concordando e fazendo careta.

XXX

Na casa de Catherine...

- Qual dos dois teve a ideia? – perguntou Catherine andando de um lado para o outro.

Eles estavam na sala. Lindsay e Tony estavam no sofá observando a mãe e escutando o sermão dela enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro.

- O que faz pensar que fomos nós? – perguntou Tony.

- Francamente, conheço vocês desde que vocês estavam dentro da minha barriga!

- Foi ele/ela – disseram os adolescentes apontando um para o outro.

- Não interessa os dois estão de castigo!

- Não! – disseram injuriados.

- Sem computador, sem saídas, sem vídeo-game e vão me ajudar.

- Me mate! – pediu Tony.

- O eu fiz para merecer uma punição tão chata? – perguntou Lindsey fazendo graça.

XXX

Na casa de Nick...

- Estou encrencado? – perguntou Taylor ao pai.

Nick acenou positivamente.

- Vamos direto para a punição – pediu o garoto.

- Não, você vai escutar um sermão – disse Nick se sentando no sofá e fazendo sinal para o garoto fazer o mesmo. – Quantas vezes eu já não te falei o que realmente acontece em Vegas? É perigoso ficar aí andando a noite por Vegas ir a um cassino e entrar com ID falsa... Sabe, estou bravo com você, mas estou mais chateado. Eu confiei em você. E você perdeu minha confiança saindo por aí à noite e entrando com ID falsa e lá se sabe o que poderia ter acontecido. – disse Nick chateado.

- Pai, não aconteceu nada de errado e eu sei me cuidar. Já tenho 15 anos sei me virar e pedir socorro quando necessário. – falou Taylor explicando.

- Vá para o quarto arrumar suas coisas. Amanhã você ficar com sua mãe.

- Ela não ligou para trocar? Ela não ligou para perguntar se eu poderia ficar aqui nessa semana e ficar com ela no dia das mães?

- Não Tay, ela não ligou. Eu ligo para ela se você quiser – disse Nick vendo os olhos de filho encherem de água.

- Não precisa. Boa noite vou dormir e arrumar minhas coisas.


End file.
